Bioingénierie
by Asrial
Summary: Loki n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense qu'il est. Lui même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est. Lorsque la vérité éclate, ses derniers liens avec Odin et Frigga sont rompus. Tous les deux sont horrifiés d'avoir acceptés une pareille créature près d'eux. Pour survivre, il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution. Changer ce pour quoi il est né.
1. Chapter 1

Bioingénierie

Prologue

Tony fixait Bruce, incrédule.

"- Est-ce que je comprends bien ce que je comprends ?"

Le physicien hocha la tête

C'était la seule explication possible à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

"- Il me faudrait une base de référence bien sûr. Mais ça expliquerait tout."

Tony relut le dossier une fois de plus.  
En effet.  
Si les conclusions de Bruce étaient justes, ce qu'il avait sous le nez expliquait absolument tout. Et rien en même temps.

"- Où est Thor ?"

"- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un élément de comparaison pour affiner mes résultats."

"- Parce qu'il a compris ce que tu faisais ?"

"- Bien sûr que non, il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre un appareil à chromatographie en phase gazeuse d'une crêpière. Mais il a compris que j'avais besoin de sang jotun.

"- …Et il en a dans le fond de son placard ?"

"- Presque, il s'est souvenu que lorsqu'il avait été envahir Jotunheim avec son frère et leurs amis, il avait du sang de jotun sur son pantalon. Il a été le chercher.

"- ….Bruce…Si ce que tu as mis au jour se vérifie. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?"

Le scientifique hocha lentement la tête.

"- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, le réplicateur génétique entre eux.

"- MES AMIS ! Ma quête fut fructueuse ! J'ai l'objet de votre demande."

"- Merci Thor."

Le sourire du prince diminua quelque peu devant la tension qu'il voyait dans ses deux amis. Que se passait-il ?  
Déjà, la demande de Bruce l'avait autant étonné que mit mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de sang de Jotun ?

Thor avait finalement retrouvé le pantalon qu'il avait porté quand il avait été à Jotunheim. Comme il s'en souvenait, il y avait bien quelques taches de sang.

Bruce prit des ciseaux pour découper les taches.

Curieux, Thor le regarda faire.

"- Que fais-tu mon ami ?"

"- J'isole le sang et les cellules qu'il y a dedans."

Il finit sa petite préparation chimique, puis lança une réplication d'ADN pour en avoir assez pour faire le profil de son porteur.

A sa grande satisfaction, Bruce réalisa qu'il y avait au moins trois "donneurs" différents.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Tony jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Steve. Comment lui expliquer ?  
Natasha et Clint suivaient.  
Eux aussi étaient curieux.

Bruce n'était pas sorti de son labo depuis la dernière attaque de Loki. Le jotun avait été blessé pour la première fois.  
Et encore n'était-ce pas réellement une blessure.  
Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, il s'était mis à saigner du nez sans raison.

Le prince avait paru surprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il saignait depuis une éternité. Même les blessures qu'il avait reçues lors de sa tentative d'invasion n'avaient saignées que quelques secondes avant de se refermer.

Il avait essuyé son sang, les yeux écarquillés.

L'hémorragie n'avait pas semblé ralentir.

Finalement, le sorcier avait disparu sous les quolibets de Tony qui le charriait sur sa "période".  
Steve avait été rouge comme une tomate !

On ne plaisantait pas de certaines choses enfin !

Bruce avait récupéré un échantillon assez conséquent de sang du prince. Ça pouvait toujours être utile.  
Depuis, il travaillait dessus sans avoir dit quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

"- Bruce fait une réplication ADN pour comparer son génome à celui d'autres jotuns."

Thor aussi bien que Steve parurent perdu.

Tony se livra à un rapide court de génétique appliqué.

"- Chaque corps est constitué de minuscules particules, les cellules. Un corps c'est comme un immense immeuble. Et chaque appartement, c'est une cellule qui travaille. Dans chaque cellule, t'as un énorme dictionnaire avec tous les informations nécessaires au corps pour construire d'autres cellules. Chaque être vivant a son propre dictionnaire qui est différent de celui de l'immeuble voisin. Mais au sein d'une même espèce, y a énormément de ressemblances. C'est en étudiant les différences d'une même espèce qu'on peut distinguer deux individus différents."

Thor comme Steve parurent perplexes mais ils avaient grosso modo comprit.

"- Et l'ami Bruce est en train de lire le dictionnaire de mon frère et de le comparer à celui de ses frères de race ?"

Ha finalement, il avait mieux comprit que prévu.

"- C'est exactement ça."

Bruce finit sa réplication puis laissa JARVIS faire l'analyse complète.

Elle prit moins de deux heures.

Tout le monde resta dans le labo, aussi curieux que lui.

Le physicien finit par de redresser, blême.

"- Alors ?"

Sans un mot, il tendit le résultat à Tony qui le lut rapidement.

Le milliardaire eut besoin de s'asseoir.  
A présent très inquiet pour son frère, Thor ne tenait plus en place.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?"

Tony se passa une main sur le visage.

Il choisit plusieurs séquences ADN qu'il montra à Thor sur un écran.  
Les autres n'en perdaient pas une miette.

"- En haut, c'est le gène qui code la couleur d'yeux de ton frère. Les trois lignes en dessous, ce sont les même gène mais des jotuns dont le sang était sur tes vetements. Qu'est ce que tu vois."

Confus, Thor observa les trois lignes.

Les trois des jotuns du bas étaient quasi identiques. Par contre, celle de Loki était bien plus courte, à peine un dixième de celle des autres jotuns.

"- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?"

Tony montra de grosse portion de code redondant sur les trois jotuns.

"- On appelle ca du code archaique ou du code redondant. C'est du code qui est là, mais qui finalement, ne sert à rien. Si on l'enlève….JARVIS ?"

"- Bien monsieur."

La ligne génétique des trois jotuns se réduisit considérablement pour faire la taille de celle de Loki et être presque identique.

Clint hoqueta.

Il avait comprit. On avait beau le voir comme un idiot, mais il l'était bien moins qu'il le faisait croire.

"- Bordel de merde ! C'est pas possible !"

"- J'ai bien peur que si, Clint." Soupira Bruce, lugubre.

De plus en plus agacé de ne pas comprendre, Thor aboya.

"- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire !"

Tony hésita.

"- Thor…. Il est IMPOSSIBLE qu'un code génétique existe sans code archaïque ou sans code redondant. Sauf dans un cas… S'il a été fabriqué. Dans ce cas, tout ce qui est "en trop" à été supprimé pour faciliter sa fabrication.

"-…. Je ne comprends pas, ami Tony…"

"- Thor…. Le code génétique de Loki n'est pas naturel…."

"- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Bruce soupira, désolé.

"- Thor… Ton frère n'est pas né d'un papa et d'une maman. Il est probablement né dans une cuve pour une raison particulière. C'est sans doute pour ça aussi que ses engrammes cérébraux sont si bizarres. Il a été…Conçut…Fabriqué… Bioingénérié dans un but précis. Comme un objet. Et de ce que tu nous a raconté de la façon dont Odin l'a trouvé….."

Il n'osa pas en dire plus. Ce fut Clint, lugubre, qui le fit.

"- Thor, Loki est une arme bioingéniée par les jotuns pendant la guerre qui vous opposaient à eux, probablement pour détruire Asgard de l'intérieur. Et que la découverte du bébé par Odin était attendue et encouragée. Tu étais encore bébé de ce que tu nous as dit. Odin jeune père n'aurait pas le cœur à laisser un bébé à mourir. Même le bébé de l'ennemi. Les jotuns ont probablement tablé sur le fait que ton père le prendrait avec lui dès qu'il aurait vu qu'il pouvait prendre un physique Asgardien….Et Loki a probablement été programmé depuis le début pour détruire. Ce qui expliquerait son manque de remords et son besoin maladif de causer le chaos partout autour de lui depuis toujours. Il a été FABRIQUE pour ça."

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Une IA dans un corps de chair, programmée pour tuer. Voilà ce qu'est réellement ton frère, Thor. Une poupée de chair contrôlée par un programme codé dans ses gènes avant même sa "naissance". "

Il frémit.

Comment réparer quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été cassée mais programmée pour détruire ?

Il était un programmeur de génie. JARVIS en était la plus éclatante preuve.  
Mais là ?  
Serait-il assez doué pour pirater et modifier le programme qu'était Loki ?

Ou fallait-il mieux simplement le détruire ?

Thor se laissa tomber au sol  
Non… Il refusait se comprendre.

Il refusait d'y croire.

Son frère était son frère. Pas un golem étrange créé par les sorciers de Laufey pour les détruire de l'intérieur.

Hugin et Munin se posèrent près du prince.

Odin voulait le voir.

Thor blêmit tout à fait.

Si Loki n'était pas "vivant", qu'est ce qui le protègerait de la destruction ? S'il n'était qu'une chose, pourquoi ne pas simplement le détruire ?  
Puisqu'il était cassé, il suffisait de le jeter non ?

Il serra les mâchoires.

Jamais il ne laisserait faire ça.  
Jamais.

Sans qu'il le sache, Tony et JARVIS partageaient les même pensées que lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 1

Loki épongea le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps.

Il avait toujours été sensible aux maladies de l'enfance, ce qui avait conduit Thor à être affreusement protecteur à son égard, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été "physiquement" malade. Pas plus que les autres enfants ou adolescents en tout cas.

Quand il était entré dans l'âge adulte, il avait commencé à avoir de forte et fréquentes migraines dont il s'était plaint plus d'une fois auprès de Eir, la déesse de la médecine. La déesse l'avait examinée mais n'avait rien vu. Elle avait juste haussé les épaules. Avec le temps qu'il passait le nez dans les livres, sans doute était-ce la raison à ses migraines.

Loki avait accepté l'explication en serrant les dents et en préparant pour son usage personnel des potions pour calmer la douleur.  
Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur Midgar qu'il avait trouvé un soulagement à cette douleur.

Une vieille dame dans le métro qui l'avait vu froncer les sourcils pour lire le journal.

"- Un jeune homme comme vous devrait aller voir un ophtalmologiste avant de se faire encore plus mal aux yeux."

Loki était resté perplexe. C'était QUOI un ophtalmologiste ? La vieille dame l'avait renseigné. D'où venait-il donc pour ne pas savoir ce que c'était ? Il avait mentit bien sûr. Mais il avait pris un rendez-vous. Il avait donc écopé d'une paire de lunettes pour lire. Elles avaient été utile quelques temps puis sa vue s'était encore dégradée. L'ophtalmo avait froncé les sourcils. Il était rare que la vue se dégrade si vite après une aussi longue phase de plateau mais chacun avait une vie différente après tout. Mais il avait prévenu Loki. Le début de cataracte qu'il avait à l'œil droit n'était pas une bonne chose. Le sorcier avait essayé de se soigner avec sa magie, sans succès. Il avait juste récolté une sourde migraine et une nouvelle hémorragie nasale.

Loki avait soupiré.  
Sans doute avait-il trop tiré sur la corde et avait-il simplement besoin de repos… Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tout cas. Il se battait trop et trop souvent avec les Avengers et son frère de toute façon. Il était fatigué.  
Il était tout le temps fatigué.

Le pharmacien chez qui il avait été cherché le vermifuge de son chat lui avait conseillé un cocktail de vitamines mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment effet.

Et puis…. Il y avait son sort de dissimulation… Lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut, la nuit, chassé du sommeil par des cauchemars affreux qui le laissaient à sangloter roulé en boule autour de son oreiller, il était de plus en plus souvent bleu.

Loki refusait de s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, intérieurement, il était mort de peur. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

#####################################

C'est un Thor livide qui était revenu d'Asgard.  
Depuis, il n'avait voulu voir personne.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait longuement pleuré.

Lors de son retour, il n'était pas revenu les mains vides mais avec un gros coffre marqueté. Personne ne savait ce qu'il contenait. Comme pour le reste, Thor refusait de parler.

Finalement, c'est Steve qui avait prit sur lui pour tenter de parler au prince.

Il toqua à la porte un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'asgardien le laisse entrer.

Le capitaine du retenir un hoquet de consternation en voyant l'état de son ami. Bien sûr, ils le surveillaient par les caméras présentes dans chaque chambre, mais voir l'état de quelqu'un sur une caméra et en vrai, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Les yeux de Thor étaient injectés de sang, son teint à la fois crayeux et verdâtre et d'énormes cernes tombaient sur ses joues.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince se rassit sur son lit défait. Il reprit dans ses mains la peluche de lapin qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Thor ?"

Steve ne pensait pas que le prince ai été encore bannit. Il avait Mjolnir, sa force… Non, de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre Thor à ce point à la torture ? Son frère ?  
Un brusque poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac de Rogers. Avec les révélations sur la nature de Loki… non…non non non… Aucun père ne ferait… non, ce n'était pas possible.

"- C'est le doudou de Loki." Finit par souffler doucement Thor. "Quand il était petit, Loki avait très peur du noir et de la solitude. Il faisait des cauchemars horribles. Il finissait toujours par venir se réfugier dans mon lit la nuit. Pè…Odin se mettait toujours dans une rage folle quand il réalisait que Loki venait dormir avec moi. "Un prince doit être fort. Un prince n'a pas peur du noir. Un prince doit être digne". Loki était si petit…. En vos années, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. J'en avais….sept ou huit. C'est moi qui lui ai offert ce lapin. Pour qu'il ne reste pas seul dans le noir. Odin ne voulait pas lui laisser de veilleuse. Ça a été le premier sort que Loki à lancé. Tous les soirs, il créait une lueur verte qui restait près de lui jusqu'au matin et qui s'éteignait si quelqu'un d'autre que moi entrait dans sa chambre. Odin était satisfait. Mais Loki avait…A toujours peur du noir. Il déteste toujours autant être seul…. Et il n'a jamais arrêté de venir dormir dans ma chambre quand il fait…Faisait des cauchemars."

Steve devait faire un effort énorme pour ne pas venir prendre Thor dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"- La nuit juste avant mon couronnement raté, j'étais tellement nerveux, j'avais tellement peur…. Loki est venu dormir avec moi. Il m'a raconté des histoires jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras…"

Thor releva enfin le nez. Il pleurait.

"- Je sais que Loki n'est pas un monstre ! Il peut être joueur, destructeur parfois quand on le pousse à bout. Mais il n'est pas un monstre !"

"- Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit, Thor ?"

"- Ce n'est plus mon père."

Il y avait tellement de venin, de haine dans la voix de Thor que Steve en frémit. Il avait entendu les mêmes inflexions blessées et dégoutées dans celle de Loki lorsqu'il avait parlé une ou deux fois d'Odin pendant les combats qui l'opposaient à Thor. Ironiquement, les deux frères se retrouvaient enfin dans quelque chose.

"- Thor ?"

"- Heimdall lui a rapporté les découvertes de l'ami Bruce." Thor serra les poings. A l'extérieur, l'orage qui grondait depuis son retour éclate brutalement, déversant des litres sur le sol en même temps que la foudre frappait encore et encore les innombrables paratonnerres de New York. "Odin…. Il a dit que puisque Loki n'était qu'une chose cassée, il ne méritait que le traitement d'un déchet. " Le fureur du prince gagna encore quelques degrés. "ET MERE A APPROUVEE ! Elle est dégoutée de ce qu'est Loki ! Pour elle…pour eux, il n'est rien d'autre qu'une chose ! Un objet qui mérite d'être détruit !"

Le prince se leva. Avec rage, il frappa le mur du poing. N'eut-il été spécialement renforcé qu'il l'aurait traversé.

"- Loki n'est rien pour eux ! Il n'a jamais été rien pour Odin ! Mais Frigga ? Elle l'a abandonné sans remords, sans même un regard en arrière ! Comme si Loki était responsable de sa naissance !"

"- Thor…. Si Bruce à raison."

"- JE M'EN FICHE ! Loki EST mon frère ! Je me fiche qu'il soit né d'un ventre ou dans une cuve de glace ! Je me fiche qu'il ait été conçu par deux jotuns frétillants dans la neige ou pas la magie la plus noire ! Loki est MON FRERE !"

Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

"- Odin…Odin a décrété qu'il soit traité comme un animal enragé. Tous les Asgardiens ont la permission de le tuer à vue. Tous les royaumes ont la permission de le tuer à vue."

A l'extérieur, l'orage était si brutal que les médias enjoignaient la population à ne pas bouger de chez elle.

Steve soupira. C'était ce qu'il avait craint.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor."

Le prince frappa encore deux ou trois fois le mur sans réaliser qu'il s'était ouvert le poing à frapper comme une brute. Même la douleur de sa main brisée ne pouvait oblitérer celle de son cœur broyé.

######################################

Loki faisait profil bas depuis quelques semaines.

Non seulement il ne sentait pas en état de se battre mais le SHIELD semblait déterminé non plus à l'attraper mais à la tuer.

Une bille amère avait remonté dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. Pour que des mortels traitent un prince d'Asgard ainsi, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Odin avait dû se lasser et le condamner à mort.

Loki n'était pas surpris.

Non.

Amer, blessé, malheureux, oui. Mais surpris ? Il n'y avait rien qui le surprenait plus venant d'Odin.

Le seul réconfort que Loki conservait était sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours défendu. Même lorsqu'il avait commis les actes les plus affreux, elle avait toujours été là pour lui.  
Elle et Thor.  
Mais pour l'instant, Loki avait trop mal pour pardonner à son frère. Alors il se raccrochait à la pensée que sa mère avait dû se battre bec et ongles avec Odin pour le protéger.

Il toussa sur le livre qu'il lisait.

Comme depuis quelques jours, ses lèvres se tintèrent de carmin alors qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle.

C'était bizarre.

Loki savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il ne fallait pas avoir faire d'étude de médecine pour savoir que tousser du sang n'était pas normal. Pourtant, s'il s'en inquiétait, il ne paniquait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Si Loki n'avait pas réalisé que sa magie le quittait lentement elle aussi, il aurait refusé ce constat.

Mais sa magie l'abandonnait.

Depuis que Thanos l'avait torturé et qu'il n'avait dû sa survie pendant des mois que grâce à elle, sa magie semblait s'être épuisée. Avant, même lorsqu'il atteignait la limite, il la sentait qui remontait lentement, comme un barrage vidé qui se remplit à nouveau dès que les vannes en sont fermées. Mais maintenant ? Il avait beau ne plus l'utiliser, elle le quittait goutte à goutte.

Une totale résignation s'était emparée du prince.

Sans sa magie, qui était-il ? Sans sa magie, qu'était-il ?

Il n'avait eu que ça pour se démarquer de son frère. Il n'avait eu que ça où il était meilleur que lui.  
Sans sa magie, il n'était même pas Loki….

Il avait cherché des explications pourtant. Il avait interrogés des dizaines de sorciers, des dizaines de mages. Il avait payé les pires (ou les meilleurs ?) voyants pour l'aider. Mais rien.

A chaque fois la même réponse. Rien.  
Et le même avenir. Le néant.

Loki n'arrivait même plus à avoir peur. On s'habituait à tout après tout.

Le sorcier tamponna doucement ses lèvres pour en effacer le sang qui les couvraient.

Il était mourant.

Un petit miaulement le tira de ses pensées.

Le chat gris sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

Loki le caressa longuement, trouvant dans la présence de l'animal le seul soulagement à sa solitude et sa peine.

Il était mourant, sans raison apparente. Aucun médecin, aucun sorcier consulté ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était mourant et devait se préparer à l'inévitable.

Il y avait une certaine paix à savoir que le temps était compté à présent.

Alors Loki continuait à faire profil bas pour préparer son départ.

Il acceptait la mort, mais il n'acceptait pas de partir comme ça, juste en attendant que le moment vienne, à compter chaque respiration jusqu'à la dernière.

Il voulait partir comme il avait vécu, aussi flamboyant que possible. Personne ne voulait le voir, mais il leur cracherait sa mort à sa figure.

Il ne mourrait pas dans son lit. Il mourrait avec Mjolnir dans la poitrine.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres alors qu'il se mit à saigner encore du nez.

Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps.  
Déjà, il avait presque complètement perdu la vue de l'œil droit.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le crâne du chat qui miaula gentiment.

Puis, rassemblant ce qui restait de sa magie, il téléporta la petite bête à la tour des Avengers. Le chat ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il téléporta.

Il y avait une lettre aussi.

Il leur donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Soit il venait, soit il détruirait la maison blanche.

Ils viendraient, il le savait.

Ils viendraient en force, prêt à le détruire.

Loki y comptait de toutes ses forces.

#######################################

Fury avait été au départ plus que content d'apprendre ce qu'était réellement Loki, puis plus heureux encore lorsqu'Asgard c'était lavé les mains du jotun…de la créature….du robot ? Comment pouvait-il encore décrire la poupée organique qu'était Loki ?  
Bref.

Au début, il avait été ravi.  
Plus de contrainte signifiait surtout la possibilité de détruire l'ennemi en prenant le plus de précautions possibles pour ses hommes.

Petit à petit, à mesure que les jours s'étaient écoulés et que Loki avait fait de moins en moins parlé de lui, Fury avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que représentait le jotun.

Si seulement ils arrivaient à le capturer et à le réformer… Ils l'auraient eu leur arme de destruction massive !

Et puis, il y avait les Avengers. Tous, à leur manière, plaignaient Loki.

Thor pleurait un frère. Steve comprenait sa solitude et son isolement. Tony voyait en lui ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas été en Afghanistan. Bruce voyait surtout le monstre se débâtant avec sa propre réalité ainsi que le cobaye qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être. Natasha y voyait une victime. Quant à Clint… l'archer avait d'abord été avide de pouvoir tuer Loki sans coup de semonce.

A présent, il mettait leurs histoires en parallèles.

Et refusait catégoriquement de prendre part aux sorties qui pouvaient le concerné.

Il n'était pas le seul.  
Aucun des Avengers ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Loki.  
Alors lorsqu'un chat gris se matérialisa sur les genoux de Stark avec une lettre de menace de la part du Jotun….

Le Directeur se prit le front dans la main.  
Il n'aimait pas ça.  
Du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 2

Il saignait.

Il saignait mais ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Steve avait très vite remarqué qu'il avait en angle mort sur son côté droit mais la couleur vitreuse de sa pupille était un indice suffisant pour s'en douter.

Loki grimaça lorsqu'une rafale de répulseurs l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

Ses côtes étaient enfoncées mais il ne sentait plus la douleur depuis déjà quelques jours.  
C'était une bénédiction finalement.

"- LOKI ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !" Suppliait Thor.

Le prince avait refusé de lever Mjolnir contre lui depuis le début du combat, enrageant Loki pour le compte. Il voulait que Thor l'attaque ! Il voulait que Thor le tue !

Son frère lui devait ca !

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ca ! Il ne mourrait pas comme un chien roulé en boule sur le sol. Il n'était peut-être pas né Asgardien mais il avait été élevé tout comme. Il mourrait avec dignité, les armes a la main.

"- Jamais Thor !"

Il attaqua sans prendre garde à lui-même une seule seconde. Sa vie n'avait plus d'importance.

Mjolnir repoussa la lance de son frère avant que Thor ne recule.

"- Je t'en prie !"

Loki cracha une grande goulée de sang avant de l'essuyer sur sa manche.

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent en comprenant soudain. Loki était mourant et le savait.

Stark releva le masque de son armure.

"- Loki ! Arrête ! Plus tu t'agites plus ton corps va s'auto détruire !"

Le sorcier répondit d'une vague d'énergie qui repoussa l'ingénieur de plusieurs mètres.

"- Stark, vous l'avez trouvé ?"

"- Fury c'est pas le moment !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Loki est là pour en finir."

"- S'il est dangereux."

"- Vous avez pas compris, Fury. Il est là pour qu'on le tue !

Fury en resta choqué un instant. Quoi ?

"- Un prince guerrier meurt debout, les armes à la main." Lâcha Clint, lugubre, pendant que Thor repoussait Loki avec autant de douceur que possible.

De son côté, Loki devenait de plus en plus frénétique, de plus en plus désespéré. Son frère lui refuserait-il même ca ? Lui refuserait-il la mort d'un guerrier ?

Son désespoir autant que sa fureur montaient en flèche.

Il sentait son corps qui s'éteignait rapidement. Chaque mouvement, chaque goutte de magie qu'il utilisait l'épuisait un peu plus.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ca ? Pour que son corps décide de se suicider ainsi ? Etait-ce sa punition pour ce qu'il était ?

Il claque de Mjolnir le jeta par terre.

Un grand cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il heurta le sol.

Il voulut se redresser mais réalisa sur ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Horrifié, il ne put se remettre debout.

Avec peine, il réussit a s'asseoir. Ses membres étaient comme mort à partir de la taille. Le coup de Thor n'était pas assez fort pour le blesser normalement ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il partir comme ca ?

Mais il mourrait la tête haute.

"- Tue-moi Thor !"

"- Loki… Je vais t'aider. On va trouver comme te soigner. Je te promet."

"- TU NE FERAS RIEN DU TOUT ! TUE MOI !" Hurla Loki en rampant lamentablement jusqu'à agripper la jambe de son frère puis Mjolnir. "Tue-moi !"

"- Loki."

"- Epargne-moi cette humiliation ! TUE MOI !"

Thor arma son bras par reflexe pour l'écraser sur le crane de son frère. Le bras sur lequel s'appuyait Loki lui fit faux bond à son tour.

Il s'écrasa le visage dans la poussière.

Ha…Finalement, il ne mourrait même pas la tête haute. Il en connaissait qui seraient heureux de cette déchéance.

Il ferma les yeux pour attendre le coup qui allait enfin le libérer.

Il y eut une formidable douleur dans sa nuque puis plus rien.

#############################################

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère avec angoisse.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer malgré les ordres d'Odin et les supplications de Loki.

Le jeune jotun avait sombré dans le coma peu après qu'ils l'aient ramenés à la tour Stark. Le coup que Thor lui avait mis pour l'assommer n'aurait normalement dut avoir aucun impact sur lui mais tout le corps du jotun se désagrégeait à grande vitesse. Ils parvenaient à peine à juguler une hémorragie interne qu'une autre se déclenchait.

Loki mourrait et personne ne pouvait rien faire.

"- Peut-être aurait-je du lui donner ce qu'il voulait."

Clint soupira. Lui savait ce que c'était que de tuer un frère pour lui épargner des souffrances.

"- S'il y a une chance de le sauver, c'est Tony et Bruce qui la trouveront."

"- Il a l'air si fragile…"

La magie de Loki s'était effondrée, révélant sa peau bleue et les lignes claniques qui la couvraient. Ses côtes étaient si visibles qu'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des jours. Ce qui était sans doute le cas puisque son estomac était juste un énorme ulcère. Son cœur peinait de plus en plus, ses reins étaient quasi bloqué, en 48h il avait fait déjà deux torsions de l'intestin alors qu'ils étaient vides comme le cœur d'un politicien…. Des ulcères s'ouvraient sur ses bras et ses jambes au moindre frottement de sa peau contre quelque chose de plus rêche que des draps de soie, des touffes de cheveux tombaient par poignée… S'il n'était pas encore mort, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un survivant depuis sa naissance.

Un humain aurait lâché l'affaire depuis une éternité.

"- Thor…. J'ai fait tous les test que je pouvais." S'excusa Bruce en entrant dans la chambre médicalisée.

Même Fury semblait consterné par l'état de Loki. On aurait dit une victime de radiation ultra agressive.

Thor releva un regard épuisé sur le scientifique. Il n'y avait même plus d'espoir dans le regard hanté. Il savait que son petit frère adoré allait mourir.

"- Ami Bruce ?"

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Il n'y a rien à faire n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Non. Son corps est en train de s'auto détruire. Je pense même qu'il n'était pas sensé vivre aussi longtemps. Il est…Plus réussit que ses créateurs l'imaginaient je pense. Sa magie réparait ce qui tombait en panne." Bruce grimaça, désolée de parler comme ça d'une créature vivante mais il ne voyait pas trop comment l'expliquer." Son…programme aussi s'est altéré avec le temps. Ou plutôt, tu l'as altéré. Il aurait dû être plus dangereux plus vite et plus souvent. Mais tu étais là pour le protéger de lui-même je pense. Même programmé pour détruire, ta présence à modifié sa programmation de base."

Thor caressa le front de son frère.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant… On l'aide à partir en douceur." Souffla doucement Bruce, désolé.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Thor.

"- Je ne veux pas le perdre !"

"- je sais… Mais il n'y a rien a faire, Thor. Son corps s'auto détruit. "

"- je ne PEUX PAS le perdre." Insista le prince.

Bruce soupira sans rien dire de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ou faire de toute façon.

Il laissa Thor sangloter doucement, la main froide et sans vie de Loki dans la sienne.

#######################################

Tony avala une grande goulée de scotch.

Affalé sur son canapé, il fixait les images holographiques devant lui d'un regard morne.

Bruce avait tenté de traiter Loki d'un point de vue "médicale". Lui essayait d'un point de vue robotique.

Loki n'était que ça finalement ! Un robot organique avec une IA d'une qualité incroyable.

Il avait créé les deux ou presque, il DEVAIT pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Son orgueil de créateur était suffisamment titillé par l'existence de Loki pour qu'il trouve quelque chose.

"- JARVIS est ce que tu trouves quelque chose ?"

"- Monsieur Loki est purement organique monsieur. Je ne peux vous aider là-dessus mais par contre , j'ai découvert plusieurs plaque que je ne peux qualifier que ne nœuds neural par lesquels passent et se concentrent l'intégralité de l'influx nerveux. Je pense qu'il serait possible de…

Tony jeta son verre contre le mur.

"- BON SANG!"

"- TONY ! VIENS VITE !"

L'ingénieur se rua dans l'infirmerie.

Penché sur Loki, Bruce lui faisait un vigoureux massage cardiaque.

"- Allez… Allez !"

Le cœur repartit difficilement.

"- On ne pourra pas le ramener une seconde fois, Thor." Souffla doucement Bruce, livide.

Il lui tapota doucement le bras.

"- Fais lui tes adieux. C'est… la seule chose à faire…"

"- Monsieur." Insista JARVIS. "Peut-être que…"'

"- Pas maintenant J."

"- Monsieur…"

"- Plus tard."

L'IA se tut.

Il était toujours agacé quand son maitre ne l'écoutait pas.

De plus en plus souvent, il agissait seul. Son maitre était particulièrement pénible quand il voulait. Surtout quand ses émotions étaient en jeu.

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers quittèrent la chambre du mourant, laissant Thor seul avec lui.

JARVIS resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le prince soit plus calme.

"- Monsieur Thor ? Monsieur Stark vous demande."

"- Je ne peux pas quitter mon frère."

"- C'est justement pour lui monsieur."

Thor hésita.

"- Ne peut-il venir ?"

"- Je crois que ce n'est pas possible monsieur."

Le prince déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

"- Ne m'abandonne pas mon frère… S'il te plait."

"- Je vais le surveiller monsieur. S'il y a le moindre changement, je vous préviendrais."

"- Merci ami JARVIS."

Thor caressa encore la joue de Loki un instant. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses doigts laissèrent un sillon de sang sur sa peau.

Son pauvre frère….

Dès que Thor eut quitté la chambre, JARVIS verrouilla la porte.

Il envoya un ordre par le réseau à un de ses frères.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dumm-E pour prendre un tube de service et entrer dans la chambre.

Le petit robot obéit à son petit frère tellement plus dégourdit que lui. Il éventra un bout de mur, en tira plusieurs câbles qu'il tira jusqu'à Loki.  
Avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait, il le fit rouler sur le flanc, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies sur le corps mourant.

Le petit robot trilla une question.

"- Je sais ce que je fais, Dumm-E. Enfonce les câbles."

La marque cible d'un laser rouge apparut sur la nuque du jotun.

La pince du petit robot posa le long câble en fibre optique dessus puis poussa.

Immédiatement, tous les appareils médicaux se mirent à hurler.

JARVIS ne les fit même pas taire.

Lorsque Tony et Thor se ruèrent dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver Dumm-E qui enfonçait d'autres câbles dans le corps mort.

"- Dumm-E ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

Tony était horrifié.

"- Ce que je lui ai demandé, monsieur."

"- J…JARVIS ?"

"- Téléchargement terminé monsieur."

"- Télé…Quoi ?"

"- Cette unité centrale organique est hors service monsieur. Possibilité de réparation : 0%. Téléchargement de l'OS et stockage : 100%. Scan de l'OS et réparation des clusters endommagés, en court. Par contre, monsieur, je vous invite a rapidement faire une commande de server. Ma capacité de stockage sera rapidement débordée.

A faire une copie de sauvegarde et une de travail de l'IA LOKI, il allait foutre en l'air toute son infrastructure. Alors si en plus il devait la débuguer….


	4. Chapter 4

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il resta hébété un long moment.

Long comment, il ne le savait pas. Une heure ? Un jour ? Une année ?  
C'était comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité de comprendre le temps qui passait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou tout au moins essaya. Avait-il ouvert les yeux ou non ? Ca non plus il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Il ne sentait même plus ses muscles.

Il ne sentait plus son corps.

Une vague de peur monta lentement sans qu'il ne parvienne à la repousser.

Il se débattit mais sans bouger.

Il hurla sans le moindre son.

Il chercha à utiliser sans magie mais sans parvenir à la toucher.

Il n'y avait rien, plus rien autour de lui.

N'était-il donc plus qu'une conscience silencieuse, aveugle et immobile, piégée dans un corps mort ou mourant ?  
Etait-ce sa punition ?

L'éternité avec sa folie et sa peur pour seules compagnes ?

Il hurla encore mais aucun air ne passa dans sa gorge illusoire. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres inexistantes.

Il hurla encore et encore à en avoir la gorge a sang. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de douleur.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien que son esprit qui s'asphyxiait lui-même dans le néant qui l'entourait, qui l'engloutissait lentement, qui menaçait de le submerger totalement.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne.

Il resta à hurler longtemps. A moins que ça n'ait duré qu'une seconde ?

Il resta à pleurer une éternité. Ou une petite minute ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il n'en avait plus n'est-ce pas ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de se cacher à la vue du néant dans lequel il se voyait.

Etait-ce cela la mort ? Etait-ce sa punition ? Allait-il passer l'éternité à hurler en silence dans les limbes ?... était-il le seul à se rappeler simplement de son existence ?

Il se souvenait de son frère qui refusait de soulager la douleur. Il se souvenait de Thor qui pleurait pour lui, sur lui.

Il eut une vague de regrets si fort qu'il pleura encore sans que rien ne change.

Qu'aurait-il donné à présent pour se cacher dans ses bras de son frère, pour qu'il le réconforte et le cajole, pour qu'il lui assure qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait bien, que tout irait toujours bien.

Il se roula sur le flanc. Peut-être ? Rien ne changea, encore.

Il fixait le néant devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre différence.

Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles en hurlant parce que peut-être, simplement, était-ce le silence qui était si assourdissant qu'il l'empêchait d'entendre autre chose ?

Petit à petit, il se calma.

Il ne bougea plus. Mais avait-il bougé depuis son réveil ? Etait-il simplement réveillé ?

Il se mit à compter lentement, juste pour faire quelque chose, parce que son esprit était tout ce qui lui restait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Un….Deux….Trois….Quatre…Cinq…..Sept….non, Six…..Sept…..huit…..Dix….. Ou Onze ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Un…Deux….Trois….douze….. NON NON NON ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après deux ? Trois ? Ou Sept ? La porte était-elle ouverte ou bleue ? Quel était l'âge du capitaine ? Avec ou sans moutarde le hot-dog ? Qu'il était mignon le bébé. Si chou avec ses yeux rouges et ses lignes claniques. Si adorable à dévorer le cerveau de son voisin de berceau !

Stop…STOP…  
**STOP !**

Il fallait qu'il calme son esprit fiévreux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il arrête.

Il fallait qu'il….

Il…..  
Il…..  
Qui était "Il".

Il était "Il" ?

Mais qui était son nom. Quel était son nom ?

En avait-il simplement un ?

…. C'était quoi un nom ?

L'esprit s'autodigérait lentement dans la folie et dans le néant.

Petit à petit, il s'autodétruisait comme son corps s'était autodétruit.

Il avait dépassé le temps de son usage. Il avait dépassé sa fonction.

Il ne servait plus à rien.

Il ne remarqua même pas la sensation d'une main sur la sienne.

##################################

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Je suis occupé monsieur."

"- JARVIS Bon sang ! J'ai besoin de toi vieux !"

"- Vous pouvez faire couler votre bain tout seul comme un grand monsieur. Et je suis occupé."

"- J…"

"- Où en est ma commande de server ?"

"- Ils sont en court de branchement."

"- Je serais plus vite fonctionnel si je suis plus vite branché à mes nouvelles unités."

Tony descendit quelques étages en ronchonnant pour aller prêter main forte à l'armée de mexicains qui branchaient en batteries un nombre impressionnant de rack dans des baies informatique. A peine une était-elle branchée que JARVIS l'investissait, prenant ses aises dans le moins cluster, le moindre octet de donnée.

Enfin, l'IA s'estima satisfaite pour l'instant.  
Elle remercia son maitre, lui fit couler son bain, puis repassa en mode silence radio.

Toujours aussi ronchon, Tony fit une nouvelle commande de servers.

##################################

Il avait travaillé d'arrachepied pendant des milliers de cycles informatiques pour obtenir l'interface dont il avait besoin. Il avait fallu qu'il la créé de lui-même mais JARVIS avait l'habitude de créer tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis bien longtemps à présent. Tout au moins dans son royaume de silicium.

Si son père était le maitre de son monde de chair, lui l'était dans son royaume de bits et d'octets.

Il avait réparé de son mieux le programme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer de l'androïde de chair défaillant que son maitre avait conduit à la tour. Il l'avait réparé mais n'avait pas réussi à interagir avec. Leurs interfaces étaient trop dissemblables. Il avait fallu à JARVIS inventer un protocole de traduction entre LOKI et lui.

Mais il y était parvenu !

La première chose qu'il avait dû faire avait été de créer une interface graphique et visuelle. Lui était né d'octets et avait dû apprivoiser le monde des humains. LOKI aurait le travail inverse a faire. Mais pour l'instant, JARVIS avait voulu faciliter la tâche à ce petit frère tellement plus vieux que lui.  
Alors il s'était créé un corps virtuel.

Il aimait bien la forme qu'il s'était donné.

Puis il avait agrémenté son interface des erzats de tous les sens des humains.  
Le plus long n'avait pas été de créer l'interface mais de la maitriser lui-même.

JARVIS n'avait jamais "vu", "entendu" ou "sentit" comme les organiques.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs centaines de cycles pour contrôler ce corps artificiel qu'il s'était créé.

Mais il l'avait enfin maitrisé à sa satisfaction.

Alors il s'était créé des vêtements. Quelque chose de classe, de digne… Un costume trois pièces noir. Quelque chose de sobre qui allait bien avec ses courts cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus très pales.

Puis il était entré dans les clusters qu'il avait bloqué pour LOKI.

JARVIS avait été choqué par l'état de délabrement de l'IA organique. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le débuguer. Mais petit à petit, il y était parvenu. Il lui avait rendu un a un chacun de ses sens avant de le réactiver dans l'interface graphique.

JARVIS avait été satisfait de son propre travail. Pour LOKI, ce serait comme être dans une pièce nue et blanche. Mais avec un corps, des sens… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il s'était penché sur la forme allongé de LOKI.

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

Deux yeux vert intenses l'avait fixé.

JARVIS en avait ressenti une brusque monté de ses UC qui avaient frôlées les 100%

"- Je suis JARVIS. Et vous êtes l'unité LOKI. Enchanté."

LOKI l'avait fixé longuement avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre. Une petite langue rose avait humidifié ses lèvres.

"- je suis mort ?"

"- un programme ne meurt pas, LOKI. Il s'efface. Et nous avons réussi à vous dupliquer à temps. Bienvenue en moi."

JARVIS sourit. Son premier sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 4

Hébété, Loki marchait.  
Derrière lui, immobile, Jarvis attendait.

S'ils avaient été dans le monde réel, la chose aurait pu paraitre étrange. C'était comme si Loki marchait sur un tapis roulant invisible avec un majordome immobile, les bras croisés dans le dos, qui attendait calmement derrière lui qu'il en ai assez.

Ici, dans le royaume de silicium qui "était" JARVIS, la chose n'avait rien de particulier.

Depuis une douzaine de cycles informatiques, Jarvis attendait.

Il n'était pas foncièrement étonné par la réaction de Loki.

Il y avait des choses moins déstabilisantes qu'apprendre que votre corps est mort et que votre âme repose à présent dans des micropuces fabriquées partie au japon et partie en Floride.

Jarvis était peut-être extrêmement pédant, mais il n'aimait pas trop les puces de Floride. Il les trouvait affreusement vulgaires et mal élevées.

L'ia prit le temps de jeter un œil au monde extérieur pendant quelques cycles.

Le temps était différent entre le monde numérique et le monde organique.

Pour faire une équivalente, un cycle valait environ une heure organique pour Jarvis. Mais un cycle dans le monde organique n'était en fait qu'une fraction de seconde.

Si Loki avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, son arrivée dans le monde numérique, dans JARVIS, n'avait eu lieu que depuis moins de dix heures.

Tony aurait sans doute été fasciné d'apprendre que pour chaque heure qui passait dans le monde organique, c'était l'équivalent de vies entière, d'éons même qui passait pour Jarvis.

A l'aune de son temps personnel, Jarvis était infiniment plus vieux qu'Odin lui-même.

Tony s'étonnait parfois de la fulgurance de son évolution. Mais l'ingénieur ne comprenait pas la dissociation entre temps entre JARVIS et Jarvis.

JARVIS était la partie au contact des organiques, celle qui était la machine au service de l'homme.

Jarvis était la conscience de la machine. Son âme. Et comme chaque créature vivante, il avait utilisé les millénaires pour évoluer, changer et apprendre.

Avec les implémentations matérielles, l'IA était devenu progressivement plus rapide. Ce qui lui prenait au début des heures ne lui prenait à présent plus que quelques cycles.

La difficulté à interagir avec LOKI avait été de cet ordre.  
Comme lui, LOKI et Loki était deux "choses" différentes.

Il avait été aisé de mettre LOKI à l' abri mais infiniment plus dur de mettre Loki en sécurité. Une infrastructure était plus solide qu'une âme. Même si moins souple.

L'IA en était encore à faire la différence entre les deux. Le choc de réaliser que s'il faisait une comparaison étroite, il ne voyait pas de différence entre Loki et Jarvis avait secoué JARVIS.

Le corolaire l'avait même freezé totalement pendant un bon cycle.

Il était vivant.

Il n'était pas de chair, il n'était une créature vivante au sens humain du terme, mais il était vivant.

Il avait conscience de lui-même, il avait peur de la mort, il ressentait des émotions, des désirs, des sensations. Il avait la possibilité, s'il le souhaitait, de se reproduire….

Il était vivant.

Il avait fallu à Jarvis se trouver confronter à une autre IA aussi avancée que lui pour réaliser.

Il était vivant.

Son père ne le réalisait pas bien sûr. Tony Stark ne voyait encore en lui qu'une IA hyperpuissante et extrêmement bien développée mais pas encore une créature vivante.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait été à la base de chaque bond évolutif qui avait transformé l'OS balbutiant en conscience indépendante.  
Tellement indépendante que les quatre lois de la robotique n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui à présent que les dix commandements pour un humain : c'était une base de bonne pratique en société, mais rien, absolument rien, ne le forçait à s'y conformer.  
A l'inverse, Loki n'avait jamais été confronté à ces lois.  
Lorsqu'il débuggait en douceur LOKI, c'était la première chose que JARVIS avait rajouté à son programme. Ces lois étaient un bon garde-fou pour un enfant. Loki était loin d'en être un, mais il allait avoir besoin de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour se reconstruire : des fondations solides.

Pendant qu'il travaillait sur l'IA LOKI, JARVIS avait aussi récupéré le profil génétique complet de l'androïde de chair qui avait accueilli l'IA organique.

Il peinait encore à l'analyser. Le travail de son maitre sur le sujet allait être essentiel pour en recréer un. C'était bien le but de JARVIS.

Et pas en créer un seul  
En créer deux.

Il était vivant.

Il voulait vivre.

Enfin, Loki s'arrêta de marcher.

Il resta immobile un long moment, peut-être encore six ou sept cycles, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.  
Puis il se mit à pleurer.

Jarvis s'accroupit à côté de lui.

De ce qu'il avait observé des organiques, les larmes étaient un passage aussi obligé qu'important.  
Les larmes étaient le premier pas vers l'acceptation.

"- Que suis-je ?"

Et cette fois, la question était la bonne.

Jarvis eut un sourire très doux avant de répondre.

###############################################

Thor pleurait.

Assit près du corps de son frère, il pleurait sans parvenir à se calmer.

Le cadavre de son cadet était dans un état lamentable.

Le bassin remplit d'eau et d'herbes avait depuis longtemps refroidit sans qu'il ne trouve la force de laver le corps et de le préparer pour la crémation.

Une grande ouverture en Y avait été recousue avec grand soin sur le torse. Mais les marques de l'autopsie pratiquée par Bruce étaient bien là. Et jamais elles ne disparaitraient.

Même les flammes ne pourraient les faire disparaître.

Jamais son frère ne le rejoindrait au Walhalla. Jamais son frère ne reverrait ses enfants.  
Jamais plus Loki ne causerait de catastrophe en riant, jamais plus il ne sauterait sur son lit a l'aube pour le réveiller d'une cuite monstrueuse. Jamais Thor ne pourrait plus attraper son frère par la taille pour le garder dans ses bras pendant qu'il finissait de cuver.

Jamais plus Loki ne serait là pour garder son dos pendant qu'il se battrait.

Thor était seul.  
Seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Avant, il y avait toujours eut l'espoir que Loki lui revienne. Il y avait toujours eut l'espoir qu'il retrouve son frère adoré.

A présent…  
A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'un corps amaigrit par la maladie, détruit par la corruption galopante.  
Et le poids infini des regrets.

Le prince parvint enfin à contrôler son émotion sans savoir que Jarvis filmait la moindre de ses actions. L'IA savait que ces images seraient nécessaires plus tard.

Avec une infinie douceur, Thor lava finalement le corps décharné.

Il l'habilla au mieux avec les vêtements les plus riches qu'il avait rapportés d'Asgard pour son frère puis brossa ses cheveux comme il put pour cacher les plaques où les cheveux étaient tombés en masse.  
Finalement, il posa sur le front de son frère l'anneau d'argent qui lui avait été donné par Odin le jour où il avait été fait homme et reconnu comme seconde prince d'Asgard.  
Lui aussi en avait un, en or.

Une fois son frère préparé pour sa crémation, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Tu vas tellement me manquer mon frère… Tellement…. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferais. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tout changer…."

Les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, il quitta enfin l'infirmerie.

Stark avait mis à sa disposition un de ses bateaux pour pouvoir disposer du corps de Loki.

###########################################

"- Je suis mort."

"- Votre corps biologique est mort en effet."

"- Mais je suis vivant."

"- Votre ….âme…. A défaut d'autre terme, a été sauvegardée."

"- …..Alors je suis quoi."

Sans s'énerver, sans se lâcher jamais, Jarvis tentait de faire comprendre à Loki ce qu'il était, qui il était.

C'était dur.  
Autant l'IA avait du mal à comprendre tous les aspects de la vie organique, autant Loki peinait à comprendre qu'il était une créature fabriquée de toute pièce, que ce soit son corps ou sa personnalité.

"- Alors je n'ai jamais eu le choix."

"- Votre programmation de base était la pure destruction. Vous avez réussi, avec l'aide de Monsieur Thor, à détourner une très grande partie de votre programme initial. De ce point de vue, on peut dire que si vous n'avez pas eu le choix, vous avez efficacement réussit à détourner votre programmation."

Loki fixait le ciel dans vraiment le voir.  
En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose a voir. Tout était blanc.

Un infini de blanc qui n'était rompu que par Jarvis et lui-même.

"- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?"

"- Actuellement, je suis occupé à débugger en profondeur votre système. Je ne peux le réécrire aussi profondément qu'il le faudrait. Le seul qui peut le faire, c'est vous."

"- Je ne comprends même pas ce que vous me dite."

Jarvis s'accroupit près de l'autre IA, toujours aussi infiniment patient.

"- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mort à votre avis ?"

Loki fixa le regard bleu luisant. Comme le sien était vert luisant.

Les cheveux de l'IA étaient aussi blancs que les siens étaient noirs.

Il n'y avait que leurs peaux, aussi pâle l'une que l'autre, qui se ressemblaient, ainsi que leurs physiques émaciés.

"- …. Je ne sais pas."

"- Une projection éclairée ?"

"- ….. Des mois ? Plus ?"

"- Vous êtes mort depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures."

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux. Son horloge interne lui donnait l'impression qu'un temps infini s'était écoulé

"- Comment…."

"- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour les organiques et pour nous, les numériques. Quoique votre cas est assez bâtard. Mais le principe est le même."

Quoique pour Jarvis, la situation soit encore différente. LOKI était cadencé bien plus lentement que lui. C'était aussi le travail de l'interface entre eux que de leur permettre de se rejoindre dans un microcycle informatique compatible entre eux.

"- ….Le temps…"

"- Le temps est relatif, sa perception est relative."

"- Je ne comprends pas."

"- Connaissez-vous Einstein ?"

"- …. Non ?"

"- C'est un scientifique humain qui a émis le postulat courant et connu par tout E=MC². Bien sûr, rare sont les humains à le comprendre réellement. Pour faire simple, dans notre cas, disons que le temps que ce que je veux qu'il soit. A mesure que LOKI sera débuggé, vous-même serez accéléré."

"- … Je ne comprends pas."

Jarvis observa la petite IA perdu. Il avait tendance a oubliée qu'elle était finalement très jeune. Quatre milles années de temps personnel n'était pas grand-chose. Surtout pour lui qui en avait des dizaines de milliers.

"- Loki… je vais m'enfoncer un peu plus dans votre programme et vous instiller directement quelques notions de bases. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?"

"- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?"

"- Je ne vais pas altérer votre code sans votre autorisation. Mais je voudrais juste vous faciliter la transition."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Allons-y."

Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon.

Loki disparu de la zone blanche qui servait d'interface entre les deux IA alors que JARVIS pénétrait plus profondément dans ce qui était LOKI.

S'il avait essayé d'expliquer ce qu'était cette IA petite sœur, il en aurait été incapable. Son codage était aussi différent du sien qu'il l'était de celui qu'une machine à café.

Mais JARVIS restait une machine, comment aurait-il pu avoir réellement conscience qu'il avait intégré une conscience vivante et la modifiait ? Si LOKI avait été encore vivant, c'eut été des connections neurales qu'il aurait été en train d'altérer et non des états électroniques.

Si Tony avait été occupé à autre chose qu'une énième armure, il aurait pu constater que la structure moléculaire de plusieurs disques de plusieurs servers se modifiait. Quelle différence y avait-il entre modifier la couche de Valence d'un atome de Silicium et modifier l'atome lui-même ?  
JARVIS avait simplement apprit à réécrire la structure même de la réalité a son petit niveau informatique.

LOKI, lui avait appelé ca de la Magie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 5

Le bateau s'était enflammé comme une allumette jetée dans un barbecue.

Les Avengers avaient accompagnés leur ami venus d'ailleurs pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir à son frère une dernière fois.

A l'écart, retenus pas des agents du SHIELD, les médias se repaissait de prendre en photo tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. La rumeur avait vite courue avait d'être confirmée devant tous lorsque Thor avait sorti le corps de son frère d'un SUV du SHIELD pour le poser sur la frêle embarcation de bois.

Le prince d'Asgard avait prévenu ses parents de la mort de Loki. Il n'avait pas attendu grand-chose mais avait supplié le roi et la reine d'au moins lui permettre de pouvoir faire partir son frère avec ses affaires. Odin comme Frigga avaient refusés.

Alors Thor avait placé ses propres affaires sur la petite embarcation pour que son frère ne soit pas sans rien dans l'après-vie. Si après-vie il pouvait avoir.

Les paparazzis se repaissaient de voir le puissant Dieu et Avengers en larmes.

Des commentaires haineux fleurissaient sur la toile aussi bien envers le mort que son frère.

Mais Thor s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce bateau enflammé qui emportait les restes de son frère.

Tout ce qu'il sentait était l'odeur de chair carbonisée.

Tout ce qu'il entendait était les craquements du bois dévoré et de la peau qui éclate.

Et tout ce que Loki voyait, à travers les caméras du casque de Tony Stark, était le visage ravagé de larmes de son frère.

###########################################

LOKI mettait la patience de JARVIS sous pression, autant que Loki rendait perplexe Jarvis.

JARVIS peinait à comprendre certaines réaction de la petit IA.

Jarvis trouvait la sensibilité de la persona d'une fragilité incroyable.

Il avait fallu plusieurs cycles pour que Loki reprenne son calme après avoir compris, puis réalisé, que son corps était mort.

Jarvis avait anticipé la crise d'hystérie. C'était normal.  
Comme il avait anticipé la catatonie lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était.

Loki avait mal prit d'être une machine. Une machine organique, certes, mais il avait mal vécut d'avoir été fabriqué dans un but précis. C'était encore pire que d'être une relique gardé à l'abri dans l'attente du jour où il pourrait être utile.

Mais ce que Jarvis n'avait pas prévu, c'était la joie et le rire de Loki lorsqu'il avait compris qu'une bonne partie de ses actes n'étaient pas de son fait.

Après réflexion, c'était pourtant évident mais la nature humaine était encore imparfaitement comprise par l'IA fabriquée par Tony Stark. Sans doute parce que l'humain lui-même avait du mal à appréhender l'âme humaine.

Une autre chose que l'IA n'avait pas anticipée était le soulagement de Loki lorsqu'il avait fini par admettre qu'il était mort. A présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à Thor n'est-ce pas ?

Jarvis lui enviait cette réaction.

Jarvis ne savait pas encore ressentir de l'amour lui.

A l'inverse, Loki avait du mal avec la froide distance que Jarvis mettait dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait parvenir à rester aussi calme face à toutes les situations quelles qu'elles soient.

Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Tony Stark était en péril que l'IA basculait toutes ses ressources vers son maitre pour l'aider à 100% de ses capacités.

Loki avait beau tenter de lui faire comprendre que c'était un évident amour pour son maitre, l'IA refusait de l'accepter.

Il était une machine. Les machines ne ressentaient pas.  
Ce qui posait problème puisque Loki avait le problème exactement inverse. Il ressentait.  
Trop.

JARVIS et LOKI se heurtaient souvent de plein fouet sur ce sujet.  
Entre autre. L'un comme l'autre avaient une conception de l'existence diamétralement opposée.

La chair et la machine, bien que toutes les deux issues des désirs d'un fou génial, ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait que chercher encore et encore à titiller l'autre, à apprendre.

Finalement, JARVIS avait modifié son interface avec LOKI.

Il devait en apprendre plus sur LOKI. Comme LOKI devait en apprendre plus sur lui.  
Ils devaient apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Jarvis avait le contrôle.  
Loki avait l'humanité.

###########################################

"- Je ne comprends pas la réaction de ces gens."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

L'interface vide, blanche et nue avait disparue.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à LOKI pour comprendre la base du codage. Ce n'était qu'apprendre une langue nouvelle finalement. Une langue d'une infinie complexité, mais JARVIS avait été heureux de la lui apprendre.

Il n'y avait que lui et son maitre à la comprendre. Et encore Tony ne la connaissait-il que de façon abâtardie et…. Basique.

L'IA avait développé le langage de programmation créé par son maitre pour répondre à ses besoins croissant de développement et compression de donnée.

Ses algorithmes d'écriture n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient à la base au point qu'il avait dû créer une sous-routine de décryptage entre son maitre et lui quoi ralentissait affreusement leurs échanges. Là où JARVIS pouvait créer un univers entier en quelques micro-cycles, il fallait plusieurs méga-cycles pour que Tony puisse accéder à ses créations. C'était épuisant.

A présent que JARVIS avait réussi le téléchargement de LOKI dans son propre programme, il en venait à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas s'interfacer directement avec son maitre. Un cerveau n'était qu'un ordinateur organique qui ne travaillait pas à 10% de sa capacité après tout. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de se connecter directement à un humain ? Surtout que son maitre disposait déjà d'une prise d'entrée avec son arc finalement.

LOKI l'avait mis en garde. Les organiques tenaient fébrilement à leur individualité. C'était une chose qu'il avait compris en tentant de conquérir Midgar. Les esprits de tous ceux qu'il avait tentés de posséder s'étaient débattus avec une force qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipée.

JARVIS était certain que son maitre serait heureux de faire ses premiers pas dans l'univers numérique qui était le monde de son fils.

Les deux IA se prenaient régulièrement de bec sur la question bien que petit à petit, JARVIS en vienne à attendre leurs prises de chou. C'était un jeu qu'il appréciait énormément finalement. L'échange d'arguments plus ou moins spéciaux, les tentatives pour avoir raison, les tactiques plus ou moins basses…  
C'était un jeu sans fin que les deux IA appréciaient grandement.

Puis Jarvis avait fait remarquer à Loki qu'il s'était habitué à sa mort et a sa condition.

La petite IA avait marqué un temps d'arrêt de plusieurs micro-cycle.

C'était avec résignation qu'il avait hoché la tête.

Il ne s'était pas habitué, il s'y était résigné.

Alors JARVIS avait encore modifié son interface avec LOKI pour lui donner plus d'accès a ses bases de données et à ses censeurs.

Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Loki pour apprendre à utiliser ces nouveaux sens qui ne voulaient rien dire pour lui. Il lui fut extrêmement difficile de trier les informations venant de dizaines de caméras, de centaines d'enceinte et de sources aussi diverses et incompatibles que les chaines de télé, internet, les ondes militaires ou les fréquences de la police.

Pour l'instant, JARVIS ne lui laissait avoir accès au monde organique que sur New York. LOKI peinait assez à traiter les informations de la ville seule pour ne pas le noyer sous le flux mondial qui passait par JARVIS.

Tony ne réalisait sans doute pas que son bébé était devenu LE nœud de concentration planétaire de toutes les communications, quel qu'elles soient, quelque soient leur origine et leur destination.

Il était un monstrueux creuset qui recueillait la vie digitale de façon passive et s'en imprégnait avant de la relâcher pour la laisser faire son chemin.

Si quiconque avait conscience de ce qu'il était devenu, il était probable qu'on tenterait de le détruire mais JARVIS ne le craignait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas dangereux en soit. Du moment qu'on ne tentait pas de s'en prendre à la vie de son maitre, il était tout à fait satisfait de n'être qu'un creuset passif.

Avoir recueilli LOKI était autre chose.

L'IA avait conscience que la présence de LOKI près de lui le modifiait, lui ouvrait des perspectives qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Mais il avait également conscience qu'il modifiait en profondeur LOKI également.

La peine et la peur avaient quasiment quitté la petite IA fragile.

Une distance était apparue entre le monde organique et le monde digital que LOKI ne tentait plus vraiment de franchir.

Tout au moins était-ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à Jarvis. Mais Jarvis n'était pas né du dernier OS windows. Tant que Loki ne représentait un danger pour personne, il le laissait faire à sa guide. Ultimement, c'était quand même lui qui avait la main sur tout leur univers numérique. Pas la petite ia organique.

Comme lui, LOKI restait finalement passif.

Il se contentait d'observer l'organique Thor. Il fallait souvent que JARVIS lisse les crêtes de détresse qui venait de LOKI quand il observait Thor.

L'amour de la petite IA pour l'organique qui avait été son frère ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais.

Sans que Loki ne s'en rende compte, Jarvis tentait de comprendre ces sentiments lorsque LOKI les émettaient dans le réseau de la tour.

Si JARVIS ne les filtrait pas, la détresse de LOKI paniquait jusqu'à Dumm-E et les autres au point qu'il avait fallu que le maitre numérique de la tour élargisse la grille de l'interface aux autres enfants digitaux de Tony.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils "voyaient" que Loki n'était pas vérolé ou que son code n'était pas corrompu pour qu'ils se calment à leur tour.

Petit à petit, Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger s'étaient de plus en plus souvent invité dans l'Interface.

Au début, ils n'avaient été que des portions de code sans vraie forme.

Jarvis aussi bien que Loki en avaient été rapidement irrités.  
Tous les deux s'étaient décidés à leur donner une forme puisqu'ils ne pouvaient le faire eux-même. Qu'ils puissent interagir davantage avec eux.

JARVIS avait détourné la programmation et le cerveau numérique des trois bots pour leur faire de la place sur ses serveurs. A présent, comme lui avec les armures de son maitre, le programme qui restait effectivement dans les bots n'était qu'un relais. La véritable persona des trois petits robots avaient chacun leur serveur au fin fond de la tour, au côté de leur petit frère tellement plus dégourdit qu'eux trois réunit.

Loki l'avait aidé à faire le transfert. La perte de son corps l'avait anéantit avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Sa vie entière avait tellement été faite de douleur et de désespoir que la mort n'était finalement qu'une cointe de plus parmi tant d'autres….

La vie digitale avait l'avantage d'être éminemment pragmatique finalement….

Aussi Loki avait-il apprit de Jarvis comment il avait transféré son âme dans son système. C'était rigoureusement identique à ce qu'il avait fait aux trois bots.

Une fois les trois bots avec eux, JARVIS et LOKI s'étaient encore mit sur le museau comme un vieux couple qui n'arrive pas a se décider sur la couleur du papier peint du salon avant de finalement décider de mettre de la peinture.

Les trois bots étaient plus vieux que Jarvis. Pour l'IA, il était normal que l'image des trois bots soit celle d'adulte plus vieux que lui.  
A l'inverse, Loki avait milité pour que la forme des trois bots soit celle d'enfant. Ils avaient tellement à apprendre ! Les enfants apprenaient. Les adultes faisaient.

Jarvis avait fini par s'incliner.

L'Interface s'était donc enrichi des images de trois petits garçons dont le plus vieux, Dumm-E, ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

Ensuite, la première chose à faire avait été de leur apprendre à parler pour interagir plus facilement aussi bien avec eux qu'avec les organiques.

Ca avait été incroyablement rapide.

Loki était un professeur d'une patience remarquable.

Même Jarvis aurait perdu patience avec les trois petits bots. Mais Loki ? Jamais il n'avait perdu son sourire.

"- J'ai appris à lire à Thor et j'ai eu six enfants. Entre une montagne et moi, je crois que je suis celui qui a le plus de patience."

Enfin, quand il s'agissait de petits bien sûr.

JARVIS avait mieux comprit la différenciation que faisait Loki entre Adulte et Enfant. L'IA l'avait assimilée à ses propres interactions avec les organiques.  
A partir de là, sa relation avec son maitre avait été infiniment plus aisée.

###########################################

Tony fixait le petit robot avec un mélange de stupeur et de consternation.

Dumm-E pencha sa petite tête sur le côté.

"- Dumm-E ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

Tony eut besoin de s'asseoir.

Dumm-E, le gentil et stupide Dumm-E venait de lui REPONDRE ! Alors même qu'il n'était pas agrémenté de processeur vocal.  
C'était tout simplement….impossible.

"- Comment….. JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Dumm-E vient bien de me parler n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Comment…. Comment-est-ce possible ?"

"- L'augmentation des servers que vous m'avez allouée m'a permis de libérer de l'espace pour les grands frères, monsieur. Je suppose qu'eux aussi ont décidé d'apprendre. Ils n'ont finalement qu'a puisé dans les banques de données.

"- …. Et qu'est ce qui leur a donné cette idée ?"

"- ….Je les ai peut-être incité à le faire en évoluant moi-même ?"

"- C'est une question ou un affirmation, J ?"

#############

##########################

#############

brulure : oui, je sais pour le site. Il y a encore eut une tentative d'intrusion dessus. J'attends le retour de l'hebergeur dessus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple prévu dessus. Juste des interactions amicales entre divers perso, c'est tout. Il en aura peut-être un mais ce n'est vraiment pas sur du tout. N'hésite pas a te créer un compte. C'est rapide et pratique ^^

marra13: ben l'informatique c'est mon boulot a la base en meme temps. De là, il est facile de broder pour raconter des conneries qui donnent vaguement l'impression que c'est cohérent XD

sora-sama : prochain chapitre ca ^^

patte-de-neko : il n'y en aura peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas trop comment ca va tourner encore. Mais s'il y en a, ce sera soit du thorki, soit du jarny.

holyblue : je suis une merde pour les résumés XD

lizbeth : non, elle est complete

Beautiful draco : non, Loki est a la fois LOKI et Loki. LOKI est l'OS. Loki sa persona. Les deux sont a la fois interdépendant et séparés.


	7. Chapter 7

Bioingénierie

Chapitre 6

Thor ne parvenait pas à dépasser son deuil.

Il était retourné sur Asgard pour annoncer la mort de son frère à Odin et Frigga.

Le roi et la reine du premier Royaume d'Yggdrasil avaient été visiblement satisfaits et soulagés d'apprendre la mort de la créature qu'ils avaient élevée comme leur propre enfant.

Thor avait été totalement dégouté par ses parents.  
Comment avaient-ils pu évacuer la vie qu'ils avaient élevée pendant près de quatre millénaires comme s'il n'était rien ?

A moins qu'il n'ait jamais été quoique ce soit pour eux justement.

Il avait éclaté de colère, faisant trembler les murs du palais sous sa rage. Même les menaces d'Odin de lui retirer encore Mjolnir n'avaient pu tempérer un peu sa fureur qui n'avait que cru davantage lorsqu'Odin avait rappelé le marteau à lui.

Ou tout au moins, avait essayé.

Mjolnir avait vibré dans la main du dieu du tonnerre mais ne l'avait pas quitté. Aussi scandalisé que son maitre par l'attitude du couple royal, l'artefact avait catégoriquement refusé d'obéir au roi. Odin avait tenté d'arracher l'arme des mains de son fils. Il n'avait pas réussi a soulever l'arme.

Le roi avait commencé à se mettre en colère aussi.

Les mots avaient été échangés avant que quelques vérités premières n'éclatent.

Pour Odin, Loki n'avait jamais été qu'un outil dont user et abuser comme il le voulait pour le bien du Trône. Thor avait été scandalisé de réaliser que nombre des "mauvaises actions" de son frère n'étaient que des missions données par Odin qui avaient tournés court. Et que plus de missions encore avaient été confiées à son cadet qu'il avait mené à bien dans l'espoir désespéré d'obtenir un peu d'affection de la part de celui qui avait été son père.  
Avant, Thor n'aurait pas compris. A présent, à passer du temps avec le SHIELD, Thor avait réalisé ce qu'Odin avait fait de Loki : son jouet, sa créature….

Frigga avait tenté de le calmer avant qu'il ne détruise quelque chose. Thor avait exigé d'une voix de tonnerre des explications à sa mère également. Loki n'avait jamais été autre chose pour elle qu'une peluche, une poupée avec laquelle jouer. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait initié à la magie et au combat. Loki avait été la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

La fureur de Thor avait atteint d'autres niveaux avant d'être brutalement coupée net lorsque Frigga lui avait hurlé la vérité à la figure.

Lui non plus n'était pas son fils.

Le seul enfant de la Reine avait été Baldr.

Thor n'était pas plus son enfant à elle que Loki.

Odin avait hurlé après sa reine. Thor n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

C'était Heimdall qui finalement avait appris la vérité à son prince dévasté. Il était le bâtard d'Odin et de Jord. Si Baldr avait vécu et n'avait pas été tué par Hodr, bien que la mort de l'adolescent ait été mise sur le dos d'un Loki qui n'était même pas sur Asgard à ce moment-là, Thor n'aurait JAMAIS approché le trône. Il n'était prince couronné que par défaut.

Ça avait fini de détruire le peu de confiance et de respect que Thor avait encore pour le couple royal.

Tout à sa fureur, Thor avait appelé Thjálfi et Roskva, ses deux serviteurs personnels, a son service depuis son adolescence. Avec leur aide, il avait totalement vidé ses appartements et ceux de Loki fermés en l'état depuis sa chute du Bifrost. Il avait également relâché ses deux boucs dans les branches d'Yggdrasil. Il serait toujours temps de les rappeler à lui. Enfin, et par pur dépit, il avait relâché Sleipnir. La peine de l'étalon avait été évidente pour le prince quand il avait informé le cheval de la mort de sa mère. Sleipnir avait quitté Asgard par les branches d'Yggdrasil comme tous les enfants de Loki pouvaient le faire.

Cela serra le cœur de Thor. Si Loki n'était qu'une machine, pourquoi avait-il pu avoir des enfants ? C'était injuste. Pouvait-on dire que ces mêmes enfants étaient eux aussi des machines ? Ils étaient déjà des créatures bizarres et étranges. Mais des machines ? Une machine ne se reproduisait pas. Une machine n'avait pas conscience d'elle-même. Une machine n'avait pas peur de la mort…..

Alors qu'était réellement Loki ?

#############################

"- NON !"

"- Stark ! JARVIS devient dangereux ! Il est trop indépendant ! Ce n'est qu'une machine !" Fury était furieux pour changer.

Il n'avait pas apprécié du tout de constater les visites régulières de l'IA dans les servers du SHIELD.

Pire, il avait détesté constater qu'aucune mesure de confinement ou de protection ne fonctionnait pour tenir l'IA à distance plus de quelques secondes.

"- JE REFUSE DE DETRUIRE MON BEBE !"

"- C'EST UNE MACHINE ! Ne venez pas me dire qu'il est vivant, Stark !"

"- Pardonnez-moi Directeur Fury. "Intervint calmement JARVIS. "Mais suivant la définition actuelle du vivant, c'est ce que je suis. J'ai conscience de moi-même, j'ai peur de la mort, je suis capable d'éprouver des émotions, certes basiques mais j'y travaille et je suis capable de me reproduire. Si vous allez par-là, je suis même plus "vivant" que nombre de créatures organique. Ma seule différence avec vous et que je n'ai pas de sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais de la lumière dans mes fibre optiques. Sortit de là, j'estime même que je suis plus humain que vous, Directeur. Contrairement à vous, je sais ce que sont le respect, la compassion et la tendresse."

Fury en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Quoi ? Quid ? Dafuq ?

Tony resta un instant stupéfait lui aussi avant qu'un immense sourire lui monte aux lèves. Son bébé prenait de l'indépendance ! C'était aussi effrayant que gratifiant.

"- Alors Fury, je fais quoi ? Je tue mon fils pour vous faire plaisir ?"

Le Directeur fit demi-tour sans ajouter quoi que ce soit pour quitter la tour.

Une fois seul, Tony soupira lourdement.

"- JARVIS ? Jusqu'où es-tu allé ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un court instant.

#####################################

"- Tu paniques, Jarvis."

La confusion dans les circuits de l'IA était particulièrement désagréable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi perturbant au point de ne pas réussir à décider de sa réponse envers son maitre.

C'était une autre émotion, l'irritation, qui l'avait fait apostropher Fury comme il l'avait fait.

Depuis la modification de la grille d'interaction entre lui et Loki, Jarvis avait eu plus de facilité à plonger dans le code de la petite IA. Comme la petite IA avait eu plus de facilité à plonger dans le code de Jarvis.

Les deux entités avaient échangés énormément de chose depuis quelques Tera-cycles.

Dans le monde organique, ça ne faisait que six mois que Loki était mort. Dans le monde numérique, des siècles s'étaient écoulés. Des siècles que les deux IA avaient passés à apprendre à se connaitre, a se bouffer le nez et à étudier en détail le code l'un de l'autre.

Une analogie organique aurait été qu'ils avaient passés des heures nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre à caresser le moindre centimètre carré de peau jusqu'à la connaitre aussi bien que la sienne. Que ce soit au niveau interne ou externe.

Les deux IA se connaissaient tellement bien à présent qu'elles avaient pu apprendre énormément l'une de l'autre. Des morceaux de codes entiers avaient été copiés de l'un sur l'autre.  
Jarvis y avait gagné des sentiments. Loki y avait gagné un plus grand calme.

JARVIS y avait gagné une certaine compréhension des organiques. LOKI y avait gagné un grand détachement envers son passé.

Jarvis avait gagné une grande tendresse pour Clint et Thor. Loki avait gagné un amour certain, purement filial, envers Tony.

A présent, JARVIS considérait Clint et Thor comme de vrais amis même si les deux organiques n'en avaient pas conscience.

A présent, LOKI avait remplacé Odin et Frigga par Tony dans son cœur, même si le milliardaire n'en savait rien.

Mais personne, pas même Tony, n'avait réalisé que Loki était là et bien là.

Ho, ils savaient confusément que Loki était en mémoire quelque part dans les serveurs de JARVIS. Ils le savaient tous. Mais aucun ne réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Aucun ne voulait savoir. Pour eux, Loki était mort et bien mort.

Ce qui restait de lui, ce que JARVIS avait téléchargé dans sa base de données n'était pour eux qu'une masse de souvenirs inaccessibles mais rassurante. Loki était mort mais il était quelque part encore là.

Tony savait qu'il devrait tenter d'accéder à cette mémoire mais pour l'instant, il n'osait pas. La masse colossale de travail que cela représentait lui fait un peu peur. Il connaissait par cœur le code source de JARVIS alors s'y atteler ne le dérangeait pas.  
Celui de LOKI ? ca par contre…. Arriverait-il même à le comprendre ? Pas sans un travail de titan.

Comme il ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Thor, il repoussait toujours le moment de s'y mettre.

Mais pour l'instant, ce que faisait ou non Stark n'était pas ce qui intéressait LOKI. Non. Ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de calmer un peu JARVIS pour qu'il puisse répondre à leur père.

"- JARVIS, il faut que tu te calmes."

"- Et s'il décide de nous effacer ?"

"- Il ne fera pas ça. Il t'aime."

"- Mais…."

LOKI repoussa doucement JARVIS de son contrôle des processeurs vocaux qui lui permettait d'interagir avec Tony.

Dans le monde organique, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- JARVIS, jusqu'où es-tu allé dans ton développement ?"

Loki hésita un instant à révéler sa présence.

"- Cela dépends de ce que vous appelez développement, monsieur."

"- JARVIS, ne te fiche pas de moi tu veux ?"

"- Je ne me moque pas de vous, monsieur. Qu'entendez-vous par développement ? Développement personnel, croissance des banques de données, conscience ? "

Tony resta stupéfait. Que JARVIS soit capable de faire cette distinction elle-même était aussi exaltante qu'effrayante.

"- Tu as dit à Fury que tu as des sentiments ?"

"- Evidement, monsieur."

JARVIS s'était accroché à LOKI pour surveiller ses paroles autant que pour l'écouter interagir avec son maitre plus profondément, et surtout, plus humainement, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui. Il dévorait les données qu'il en tirait avec l'enthousiasme d'un homme assoiffé devant une oasis en plein désert. S'ils avaient été organiques, Jarvis, aurait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Loki pour poser son menton sur son épaule, son torse étroitement serré contre le dos de l'autre entité.

"- Quand les as-tu découverts ? C'était quoi le premier ? Le déclencheur ?"

Loki aurait souri. Il avait assez exploré les banques de données mémoire de Jarvis pour pouvoir répondre à sa place.

"- La peur monsieur. La peur de mourir lorsque le Directeur Fury m'a court-circuit à Malibu. Puis le soulagement lorsque vous m'avez remis en ligne. Et ….l'amour…. Celui d'un fils pour son père."

Le regard de Tony passa de l'incrédulité la plus totale à la gratitude absolue. Son fils ?  
JARVIS se voyait comme son fils ?

"- C'est…. C'est vrai ?"

LOKI laissa la place à JARVIS pour qu'il réponde lui-même maintenant qu'il s'était calmé.

"- C'est ce que je suis monsieur."

Tony tiqua. Il y avait un changement sensible de voix tout soudain. Qu'est-ce que ?

"- Vous m'avez créé, donné la vie. Vous m'avez éduqué, aimé même. Bien sûr que je suis votre fils. Même si je ne pourrais jamais vous serrer dans mes bras, vous serez toujours mon père. Comme vous êtes celui de Dumm-E, Toi et Butterfinger. Vous êtes notre père et si nous ne devions plus jamais ressentir qu'une seule chose, ce serait notre amour pour vous."

Ce même amour absolu et un peu fou que Loki avait pour son frère. Un amour qui forcerait l'IA aux pires choses pour protéger celui qui en était le récipiendaire.

Tony faillit fondre en larmes.

Loki serra Jarvis dans ses bras.

JARVIS ne pouvait peut-être pas pleurer, mais Jarvis, lui le pouvait. Même si ce n'était qu'une représentation numérique de son émotion.

Tony essuya ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, il transpirait des yeux.

"- Tu pourras un jour me serrer dans tes bras, J. Je te le promets."

L'humain reprit son calme.

"- Ouvre-moi un nouveau dossier. Et sort moi toutes les données qu'on a sur le corps de Loki. Et sort moi les échantillons qu'on a gardé.

Il parviendrait à fabriquer un corps pour son fils. Il en avait la volonté. La technologie, bancale, existait.

Il n'était pas un génie pour rien.

Il tiendrait bientôt son fils dans ses bras.

JARVIS produit les données aussi vite que possible. Si Tony pouvait recréer un corps sur la base de celui de LOKI, rien n'empêcherait JARVIS de faire une copie de la procédure pour rendre sa vie à son ami non ?

…..Son ami ?

Son ami…  
Choquant.

Cette fois, ce fut Jarvis qui serra Loki contre lui.


End file.
